The Writing on the Dry Wall
by QueenofOld
Summary: Each hole, dent or claw mark represented a chapter in the story of Marie and Logan's volatile 4 year relationship. Marie recalls the all-consuming passion, delicious sex and deep-seated resentment they shared as she makes repairs to their room. ROGAN.
1. Behind the Headboard

**This is NOT a part of the "The Mess He Made" series. This story picks up in the "future". Marie and Logan have hooked up, been in a relationship for 4 years and things have come crashing down. There's going to be flashbacks, but I'll try to keep it as easy to read as possible. Hopefully it's not your typical Rogan fic, but I'll try to keep the end happy. Hold off on the flames for now!**

* * *

Marie had just finished covering the furniture with plastic after Peter had helped her move it all to the center of the room.

She put her hands on her hips as she surveyed the tools before her.

_Sandpaper block._

_Joint compound._

_Spreader._

_Paint._

_Paint brush._

She'd never been a very handy person before, but she knew the basics on how to repair damage to dry wall. That know-how was about to come in handy.

Marie looked around the room, examining the damage that had been inflicted on the poor, unsuspecting room that she and Logan had inhabited during their tumultuous 4 year relationship.

Dents, holes and a couple of claw marks littered the walls. Surprisingly, the damage was not all of the Wolverine's doing.

He was gone now. She wasn't sure where he went or if he was coming back, but if there was one thing she knew for sure...it was over.

Anyone who took a look around the room or had the misfortune to room near them during their romance would probably be happy to know that their relationship had ended, but the truth was, Logan and Marie loved each other as deeply and as passionately as they resented each other.

Marie picked up the sandpaper and walked over to the first item up for repair. A long dent right where the top of their headboard used to sit.

As she began sanding away at the damage, she tried to distance herself from the circumstances that had caused of the dent...but as she continued the repairs, the memories came rushing back.

**************Four years ago***************

They flirted constantly...well, Marie flirted. Logan just smirked and tried to hide the bulge in his pants that tripled in size whenever she "accidentally" brushed up against him the wrong way or pressed her breasts together while wearing a low cut shirt.

The sexual tension between the two of them was so palpable, other couples in their vicinity would get turned on by their intense gazes, intimate touching and suggestive conversations.

They craved each other, and everyone knew it.

Marie and Logan performed a dangerous dance for months. Flirting. Touching. Staring...but they dare never act on their desires.

The apprehension was mutual.

Marie knew that, if given the opportunity, she would fall for Logan...hard. She also knew that she would have to compete with a dead woman for his affection and attention.

Although Logan would never openly admit it, he was still holding onto the unrequited love he had for Jean Grey. The woman he so desperately desired in life had not loosened her hold on him in death.

Perhaps it was because she'd been in his head before. Perhaps it was because he killed her...or perhaps she was just that damned beautiful. Either way, Logan was still in love with the dead telepath.

On Logan's end, he was afraid of relationships...especially one with Marie.

Truth was, he loved her and he didn't want to hurt her or draw her into his rough and tumble world. Despite the sex appeal she exuded, she was still a kid, pure and innocent in his eyes. He really wanted to keep it that way...really he did...but the best laid plans of mice and Wolverines oft go awry.

That fateful night, they should have gone to bed early. They shouldn't have stayed up late, eating ice cream in the kitchen. They shouldn't have kissed.

Their first time almost ended up being up against the stainless steel refrigerator. They had been talking and she'd teased the Wolverine a bit too much with her cleavage, batting eyelashes and lip licking. She had leaned close, teasing him with as spoonful of rocky road when he finally pounced.

He jumped up and rushed her, pinning her to the cool stainless steel door of the refrigerator as he feverishly covered her mouth in a passionate kiss. Marie responded eagerly, wrapping a leg around his waist and raking her hands through his hair.

Logan's enhanced senses were able to detect Kurt approaching, so he very quickly separated himself from her body and straightened his clothes out. When Kurt entered, he obliviously greeted both of them, went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Logan cleared his throat and left the room, leaving Marie and Kurt to make small talk.

He figured it was fate that they were interrupted and decided to just leave it at that.

As soon as he got into his room, he stripped down and hopped into a cold shower. By the time he got out, Marie was knocking on his door.

He wasn't prepared for the lusty sex goddess that was wearing nothing more than a robe when he opened his door.

He looked her up and down with darkened eyes. The cold shower was forgotten.

He snatched her into the room and threw the door closed before slamming her up against it as he kissed her passionately...almost violently.

His towel was dropped and her robe was snatched off within seconds of her entry into his room. He trailed hungry, wet kisses down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach and to her already moist core.

He'd smelled her arousal and wanted to taste her so desperately...now he was finally getting his chance and he was making the most of it.

Marie's arms flew out as her hands desperately searched for something to hang onto so that she wouldn't lose her balance. She settled on holding onto his head with one hand and the door knob with the other.

He kissed and sucked at her folds before pushing his tongue inside of her, which caused her to jump and moan.

After a few moments of torturous pleasure against the door, he yanked her over to the bed and tossed her down to the mattress.

He stood before her in all of his naked, masculine glory. Marie bit her lip as she watched his muscles ripple...damn he was amazing. He crawled up her body and settled between her open legs before roughly pushing himself inside of her. As she arched her back and gasped at the sudden invasion, he kissed her chin and neck as he waited for the tenseness in her body to ease.

Logan whispered against her neck and closed his eyes, "I fucking love you, kid..."

Marie gasped and looked into his eyes. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Really?"

Logan responded by thrusting into her one forceful time. Marie moaned and struggled to keep her eyes open as she stared into his face and stroked his cheek with her finger, "I love you too, Logan..."

He growled slightly as he began fucking her, quickly working his way up to a frenzied, powerful pace that had her bracing the headboard with the palms of her hands.

The headboard, in turn, repeatedly slammed against the wall...which, not only bothered nearby residents, but also left the long dent.

*****************End Flashback****************

Marie shuddered as she remembered the fateful night that started it all. She finished applying the compound to the dent and let out a breath before looking around the rest of the room.

She knew that the other holes and dents didn't have memories that were as pleasant attached to them...


	2. Beside the Door

Marie stared at the dent behind the headboard that was disappearing as the compound she applied dried on it. She responded to a knock on the door by calling out "come in" without looking up.

Jubilee entered, "Hey chica...how's it going?"

Marie forced a smile as she glanced at her friend, "It's goin'."

Jubilee nodded wordlessly and plopped down next to her as she eyed the repair she made, "Do ya need help?"

Marie shook her head and pursed her lips together as she attempted to fend off the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks. When Jubilee laid a comforting hand on Marie's back, the sassy southern spitfire lowered her head and broke down into deep sobs.

Jubilee quickly pulled her into a hug, allowing her friend to spend her tears.

After a few moments, Marie composed herself and thanked Jubilee for being there for her. Jubilee nodded and patted Marie on the back, "You sure you don't want help with any of this?"

Marie nodded with certainty. She had only cried twice since "the implosion" and both crying fits were brought on by being in the presence of Jubilee. For some reason, having her friend around brought out the raw emotion of the situation.

When Marie was alone, she felt calmer. She wasn't one of those girls who needed her girlfriends to bring over vodka and chocolate to help her through a breakup. She was just fine alone with her spackling paste and joint compound.

When Jubilee left, Marie stood and made her way to a hole by the door. Once again, she began sanding away...

*************Three years ago*************

"I can't get you to plan a date...but now you're putting together this elaborate ceremony?" Marie asked as she angrily moved around the room, slamming clothes into the hamper and stacking up papers.

She always cleaned when she got mad. He'd witnessed her do the same thing when he had forgotten her birthday a couple of months prior. Now she was pissed because he had helped Storm put together a memorial service to commemorate the fact that it had been two years since they lost Jean and Scott. It would be an understatement to say that he was just a little involved. Logan had helped pick everything for Jean's part of the memorial...he even agreed to say a few words.

Logan stood by the door and rolled his eyes, "Goddamit Marie...for the last time...it's not a _ceremony_! It's just a memorial!"

"For Jean."

"Yea...and Scott!" he argued.

"But you had Storm put together his part of the memorial! You chose the poem that would be read and the song that would be performed for Jean...don't you know how romantic that is? I can't even get you to tell me you love me unless you're inside of me!"

Logan stuttered a little, "Th-th-that's not true..."

Marie glared and ran both hands through her hair before closing her eyes, "Even if I could understand why you're doing this...the timing is just so...I mean...it's technically our anniversary."

Logan shrugged, "I suggested we do it on her birthday but-"

"What did you just say?"

_Oops. _

Logan had forgotten Marie's birthday just two months prior and the fact that he could easily remember a dead woman's birthday was not going to bode well with her.

She gritted her teeth and took a couple of steps toward him, "So you can remember HER birthday, huh!"

"Kid...calm down."

Marie was beyond listening to him as she yelled, "You forget mine and give me a half assed apology and a weak ass snow globe?"

She had worked herself up to the point of no return. Marie turned around to the dresser and sought out the innocent snow globe. She picked it up and threw it at him, but he was able to move out of the way as it hit the wall beside his head, leaving an ugly hole.

She started to grab a few other objects to throw, but he rushed over and grabbed her arms to subdue her, "I tell you I love you, I mean it! It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doin' when I say it! What the fuck more do you want?" He shook her for emphasis and yelled in her face, "What!"

Marie pushed against his chest with her fists, shoving away from him as she yelled, "I want you! All of you!" There was a long pause before she narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice, "...but the dead woman in your heart won't let that happen."

He let her storm out of the room and sighed as he plopped down onto the bed.

A couple of hours later, Marie had returned to the room to find Logan gone. She was standing at the window, staring out over the grounds when Logan opened the door to their room.

He had flowers, but she didn't bother to turn around to see them. He removed his jacket, put the flowers down and walked up behind her. Her arms were crossed and her body language was still screaming "back the fuck off".

"I'm still mad at you."

Fuck the flowers. He was going to have to pull out the big guns to make this argument blow over. He leaned forward as he pressed his body against her.

Her eyes started to close, but she did her best not to fall under his spell...but was so hard to resist him...

"Logan..."

He kissed her neck and ear, then whispered, "I know, I know...you're still mad...just wait a sec..."

She stifled a moan as he began trailing kisses up and down her neck and pushed his hand down the front of her pants. His fingers immediately began working their magic, brushing against her clit, stroking her folds and dipping into her hot crevice.

Marie bit her lip and closed her eyes, "Damn you, Logan...damn you..."

He smirked as he continued to finger her with one hand, while expertly unfastening his pants with the other. Logan yanked down her pants and bent her slightly at the waist before taking his finger away and promptly replacing it with his dick.

She yelped slightly as he entered her. Logan gripped her hips as he began fucking her from behind with long, deep strokes that would have brought her to her knees had he not been holding onto her.

Marie put her palms on the glass to brace herself. She lost full control when he reached around and began rubbing her clit. They cried out in unison as they came together.

Logan smiled and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades as he panted gently against her back.

For Logan, the conflict was over and done with, but Marie, although satisfied with the orgasm she just experienced, was still as conflicted as ever.  
***********************End Flashback***********************

Marie smirked as she finished spreading the last of the spackle on the snowglobe imprint on the wall. It would have been a little funny had he not gotten out of the way fast enough.

The smirk soon drooped into a frown as she looked around the rest of the room and realized that the most painful memories were yet to come.

* * *

**Sooooooo! Tell me what you think folks! Please deliver feedback!**


	3. The Opposite Wall

Marie cautiously ventured out of the room for a snack. She had been starving, but was trying to wait until everyone else had gotten finished with their dinner so that she wouldn't be subjected to sad looks of sympathy and pity.

Storm was the worst.

After grabbing a bottle of soda and some left over pizza, Marie tried to rush out of the kitchen, but nearly slammed into Storm in the doorway.

_Shit. _Marie recovered and mumbled before trying to make her getaway, "Hey...just grabbing some food."

Storm stopped her, "Marie...I was hoping to run into you. Are you absolutely sure you don't need any help?"

Marie nodded and forced a polite, but pained smile, "I'm sure. Thanks."

Storm eyed her with curiosity and pity, "Are you feeling alright? You can go see Hank-"

Marie cut her off, "I'm a hundred percent, physically fine."

With that, she rushed from the room. Both of them had realized that she felt the need to add the word "physically" to her sentence. It went without saying that her emotions were still raw.

Marie rushed into her room and closed the door behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut and took a few deep breaths. Having to talk to people about her emotional state was stifling. It made her feel like she was suffocating.

After she finished eating, she stood and looked around the room. Onto the next chapter.

She picked up the joint compound and spreader and walked over to the wall that was opposite the bed. This was going to be a difficult one to fix...

*********************2 and a half years ago*****************

It was amazing that something so small and so trivial was enough to send Marie into such a dark place.

She'd found the necklace on the floor of their bedroom while looking for her shoes under the endless pile of Logan's clothes.

Marie figured it was Jubilee's since the firecracker was the only girl who had been in their room recently.

She picked up the trinket and examined it. It was gorgeous. A white gold with the pendant of a bird with sapphire eyes adorned the chain. She couldn't remember Jubes ever wearing this particular bauble, but thought nothing of it as she tucked it in her pocket and walked out of the room.

She met Jubilee and Storm in the foyer for their late afternoon shopping trip, "Ready to go ladies?"

Jubilee nodded, "Yup!"

"Oh, before I forget..." Marie pulled the necklace out of her pocket, "Jubes, I think this is yours."

Jubilee took the necklace and raised a brow, "Uh...this ain't mine, chica."

Storm got a funny look on her face and took the necklace from Jubilee, "Rogue, where'd you get this?"

"I dunno...on the floor underneath all of Logan's crap."

"Um...this used to be Jean's necklace. The professor gave it to her when she first arrived at the mansion. See?" Storm held up the pendant, "This is a phoenix."

Marie could feel the heat in her face rising, but she tried to play it off, "Oh...well, I dunno how that got there...ready to go ladies?"

She was good at hiding her pain and anger during the better part of the afternoon, but her request to go to a bar after their errands were done did raise eyebrows.

Upon their arrival at the bar, Marie promptly ordered a round of shots. Storm declined the drink, but Jubilee hung with her friend...until round three. After four, five and six, Storm and Jubilee attempted to reel her in, but she refused by playfully yelling, "No! Come on! Let's part-ay!"

As they sat at the bar, her phone rang repeatedly. Logan's name flashed across the screen as Jubilee asked, "You gonna get that chica?"

She glanced at the phone as he called for the fourth time and turned off the ringer before shoving it in her bag.

Marie's loud antics was beginning to attract the attention of a fairly handsome stranger who was sitting at the bar. She went over to the jukebox, started a song and began dancing around the bar, flirting with random men along the way.

She walked over to the guy at the bar and draped her arm over his shoulders as Storm pulled out her cell phone, "Logan...yeah...she's here...we're at a bar...we're gonna need your help..."

Storm watched as Jubilee tried to pull Marie away from the strange man, but Marie snatched away and continued to flirt with him.

A defeated Jubilee returned to Storm's side, "I dunno what's wrong with her..."

"I just called Logan. He's on his way."

During the next twenty minutes, Storm and Jubilee tried to keep a good eye on Marie, but, when the crowd blocked their vision from where Marie stood just for a moment, she disappeared from view...so had strange man. They began exploring the upper and lower levels of the bar to find her.

Marie and strange guy clumsily stumbled into the bathroom while in the middle of a full blown make out session. He pushed her up against the wall and moved his lips to her neck, giving her the chance to take a look at herself in the mirror.

She slowly shook her head and pushed him away, "I can't."

Strange guy darkened a bit, "Oh no little lady...you're gonna finish what you started."

He began forcefully licking at her neck as he reached a hand beneath her skirt. Marie struggled against strange guy a little but they were both surprised by the sound of the door slamming open.

Strange guy jerked away and glared at the intruder, "You got business here, dick head?"

Logan's fists were clenched and his chest was heaving. He took a few menacing steps toward strange guy, "Get away from her."

"Why don't you mind your damned business?"

Logan's lack of self control won out as he snatched the guy by the neck and slammed him against the opposite wall. He squeezed a bit for emphasis before throwing strange guy out of the bathroom.

He wordlessly snatched Marie up and threw her over his shoulder. She hit at him and showered him with curse words and insults from the moment he picked her up, to the time he tossed her into the car, to the second he kicked open the door to their room and threw her onto the bed.

Logan tried to help her pull her shoes off, but she kicked him away, "Get away from me ya asshole!"

She slowly got up and stumbled toward the door, but Logan grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the room. She stumbled backwards and came to a rest against the wall behind her.

Marie leaned there for balance, giggling drunkenly, "What's a matter Logan? I can't have a little fun?"

He charged forward looked down at her, "So now you're out making out with strangers? Does all that crap you were spewing about commitment mean nothing when it's applied to you? What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you know what woulda happened if I hadn't gotten to you?"

She laughed and yelled, "I woulda fucked him!"

Marie knew it wasn't true...she just wanted to get a good dig in.

Logan suddenly punched the wall directly beside her head, which caused her to jump and immediately quiet her laughter. His adamantium plated fist left a pretty sizeable hole that she wouldn't see til morning...all she remembered was the frighteningly loud sound it made.

Logan took a few deep breaths to calm himself and slowly put his finger in her face, "You were in real danger tonight...he could have hurt you..."

She suddenly pushed at him with all of her might and screamed, "Like you fuckin' care! Fuckin' asshole!"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What the hell is wrong with you? I got a call this evening from Storm tellin' me that you're gettin' drunk off your ass and you were refusing to leave...and I find you in a damn bathroom about to fuck some sleaze ball...when you and I are supposed to be together!"

Marie slurred, "I know about the little Jean Grey charm you kept, Logan..."

He tensed a little at that. _Which one?_ He had kept one of Jean's necklaces and a couple of pictures...shit. It was probably the necklace. He thought he had been so careful.

She put her head back against the wall and laughed as tears formed in her eyes. Her laughter soon began breaking as sobs tried to force their way into her throat, "I am so stupid...I am so fuckin' stupid to think you'd just let go of her and love what's right in front of you..."

Marie covered her face for a brief moment, then pushed herself off of the wall and tried to walk by him, but he stuck an arm out and wrapped it around her waist, yanking her body to his.

She shook her head feverishly and fought against him as she cried and beat against his chest, "Why Logan? Why can't you just love **ME**!" Her other words were too slurred and too marred by sobs for him to understand anymore.

He simply held her tight and allowed her to exhaust her anger, which was soon fully overtaken by her sadness and tears. She weakened against him and put her forehead against his chest as she continued sobbing.

Logan closed his eyes and held the back of her head. He should have just broken it off then and there. He knew they would continue to hurt each other like this if they stayed together...but she was the only salvation he had left to hold onto. He knew it was selfish, but he needed her too badly to let her go. Whether he could admit it or not, he survived off of the love she gave him.

Logan looked down at her and whispered, "I love you, Marie...I do..."

She sniffled and looked up at him, "How do we know that's enough?"

He panicked internally. It sounded like **she** was trying to back out of the relationship. He did the one thing he knew would help take her mind off of leaving him. He backed them up to the bed and laid her down onto it before climbing between her legs and grinding purposefully into her as he snarled, "I'll make it enough."

She moaned and closed her eyes, turning her head to the side as he opened his pants and kissed her neck. It didn't take long before he smelled her arousal.

Logan hiked up her skirt before pushing her panties to the side and entering her, causing her to moan loudly and shudder. She wrapped her arms around him as he fucked her with deep, slow strokes.

After a few moments of intense love making, she gripped onto his shirt tightly as they came together.

Logan panted in her ear as she stared up at the ceiling. Just before she closed her eyes to fall into a deep, drunken sleep, she whispered, "This is scarin' me..."

*************End Flashback************

Marie opened the window and stuck her head out to allow the shockingly cold night air to assault her senses. The cold wind helped dry the potential tears and suppress the sobs that lie in wait within her chest.

She couldn't handle anymore...she was done for the day.

She pulled the plastic cover off of the bed and curled up on top of the comforter, falling asleep fully clothed.

* * *

**This story is lonely without reviews people, so bring it on! I need feedback!**


	4. The Claw Marks

The next morning, after taking a scalding hot shower, Marie wiped the steam from the mirror and took a look at herself.

She looked like the shell of the vibrant girl she was when she and Logan had first met.

Obviously, she still looked like Marie, but she could notice the subtle differences in her features. Aside from the white streaks in the front of her hair, she had a few random white hairs sprinkled throughout her head, circles under eyes and she was at least fifteen pounds lighter.

The years of fighting and struggling to make the man who she allowed to encompass her whole life's happiness see her as his one and only had taken a physical toll on her...and it showed.

Marie pulled her wet hair into a bun and threw on some sweats before pulling all of her tools back out.

She started to walk over to a large, bowling ball sized hole, but as soon as she approached it, her hands began shaking and she felt as though she were hyperventilating.

Marie quickly dropped the sand paper and rushed to the window, leaning against it as she put a hand on her stomach. She closed her eyes, fighting the bile that threatened to rise up in her throat.

With a shake of her head and a few deep breaths, she regained control and opened her eyes.

She was still an emotional basket case and it was all her own fault. She had the power to put an end to it at any time...but she was just too weak to let him go or let him leave her. She resented herself for that.

Instead, she had waited until things got so bad, they self destructed.

Everyone knew he was bad for her...they all tried to warn both of them...especially Storm.

She walked over to the three claw marks and began sanding.

*******************1 year and six months ago********************

Marie was getting dressed...or trying to, when Logan reached up from where he lay, grabbed her wrist and yanked her back into bed.

He purred into her ear and kissed her neck, "Mmm, stay in bed with me, beautiful."

Marie smiled and briefly allowed him to grope at her mostly covered body before she wriggled out of his grasp and stood. She tried not to look at his naked body as he lay on the bed with the sheet strategically covering his groin.

She grinned and shook her head as he wriggled his eyebrows and teasingly lifted the sheet, "We just fucked twice! How can you still be horny?"

He stood up out of the bed and leaned down to kiss her neck before whispering into her ear, "It's what you do to me, baby."

Marie laughed softly and pulled away from him, "I promised Jubes and Kitty we'd hang out. I can't ditch them for you again."

She pulled her shirt over her head as he kissed her sweetly on the lips, "Fine, kid...but don't you forget what you got waitin' at home."

_Yeah right. What red blooded woman could forget she had THIS at home?_

When she turned to leave, he gave her ass a slap, making her giggle.

An hour after she left, he was dressed and scavenging for food in the kitchen. Storm walked in, "Hey Logan..."

He grunted a brief greeting and went back to rummaging through the refrigerator. Storm picked up an apple and sat at the counter, "I've been meaning to tell you that I've finally decided to donate Jean and Scott's stuff..."

Logan looked as if he'd been punched in the gut, "Wha-what? Why?"

Storm ran a hand through her white hair, "Logan...it's been over four years. It's time to let go."

"Hmph..."

"Why do you keep going on like this? She's dead Logan...and she's never coming back. You have a beautiful woman who is completely in love with you."

Logan snarled, "Don't you think I know that?"

"Then why are you punishing yourself? Why are you punishing _her_?"

Logan looked down and turned away, contemplating her words.

After a few moments of silence, Storm took a step forward, "If you can't bring yourself to leave Jean's memory behind, then maybe you should do both of you a favor and leave."

She turned on her heel and left. Logan stormed all the way back up to his room and paced back and forth like a caged animal. He'd caused more tears than happiness in Marie's life and she didn't deserve that.

He unsheathed his claws and roared, punching the wall. When he moved his hand, there was a dent and three telltale claw marks.

Logan started to pack his bag, the thought of Marie stopped him.

What would he do without her? What would_ she_ do without him?

Fuck Storm...she was always acting like a know-it-all anyways.

When Marie walked into the door that evening, she looked at the claw marks and raised a brow, "Do I even wanna know?"

He just grabbed her and pulled her body against his before covering her mouth in a passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips a little, then put her hands on his biceps as she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "Is somethin' wrong, baby?"

He looked into her eyes for a moment, "I just love you, kid."

Marie smiled, "That's a good enough reason for me..."

Within a few minutes, Marie was laying on her stomach on the bed with him pumping into her from behind as he held onto a handful of her hair. She let out a soft gasp with each thrust, which spurred Logan to move harder and faster within her.

After they came, he rested on top of her and lay soft kisses across her back.

Marie smiled. They had gone six months without a "Jean" incident and it seemed as though he was finally getting over the redhead.

* * *

The next day, Logan was dodging flying objects.

He'd walked in on her angrily throwing clothes into her suitcase. Logan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What the fuck is this all about?"

She paused just long enough to shoot him an angry glare before she resumed packing, "Ya know for six months, we've been happy. No Jean incidents, no real problems, right? Wrong! I ran into Storm lugging heavy boxes out of the house...it was Scott and Jean's stuff. She said she needed to get it done before you caught her because you two had a little talk yesterday. Seems like you're still hanging onto the hope that she'll come back."

Logan dodged a hairbrush as Marie shrieked in frustration. He put his hands up, "That's not what I said!"

Marie grabbed her hair and closed her eyes as she screamed, "She's dead! You killed her yourself! It's over! I'm the one with the pulse! I'm the one who is here!"

Her words struck him to the core, but all he could do was watch as she slammed her belongings into the suitcase. She continued to rant as she threw things into her bag, "It's just stupid because you guys didn't even share a real connection! She was with someone else the entire time you knew her! You didn't even have sex!"

At that, Logan flinched. Marie immediately noticed and narrowed her eyes, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The flinch! What was it?"

Logan turned away, but Marie quickly threw her flat iron at the back of his head. The brutal attack would have leveled any normal man, but his adamantium plated skull caused the object to simply bounce off of his head.

"Jean and I had sex! Ok?" he blurted as he turned back around.

Marie suddenly halted all movement to stare at him. The one-sided infatuation Logan had for Jean had all of the sudden turned into a full blown affair. It was so shocking, it was almost as if she'd just caught them having sex in their bed.

"Oh god...oh god..." she repeated as she put a hand on her stomach and began stumbling around the room aimlessly. She slapped Logan away when he tried to help steady her, "Get away from me!"

She tried to make sense of the news. How could he have kept this from her? They'd been together for more than two years and Jean had always been a hot button issue for them...this would turn their relationship issues into a full month subscription.

"It was just a couple of times...I didn't want anyone to think badly of her..."

"Oh fuck what people think!" Marie grabbed her bag and began to storm out, but Logan stopped her. She fought violently, but his grasp never relented, "Marie! I can't let you drive like this! I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt you."

"I sure as hell ain't stayin' here with your lyin' ass!"

Logan had to understand that, but he would be damned if he would let her walk out the door and not know where she was going. He got Peter to give her a ride, but bribed him into telling him where he took her.

It took him $200 dollars to find out that Marie was staying at the Renaissance hotel down the street.

The next morning, he showed up at her door on his knees with flowers.

She should have slammed the door in his face...but instead, she allowed him to sweep her up into a loving, passionate kiss that weakened her knees so much he had to pick her up and carry her to the bed, where he made passionate love to her.

He whispered to her about how much he loved her as he pumped into her, but as the intense physical pleasure wracked her body, she was met with an overwhelming feeling that the worst was yet to come.  
*****************End Flashback*****************

Marie answered a knock at her door and smiled uneasily, "Hey Hank...how's it going?"

He smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Hello Rogue. How are you feeling today?"

She shrugged a little, "Good, I guess."

"You're sure? I was a little surprised when Ororo told me you felt up enough to start the moving process."

She followed his eyes around the room and nodded, "Yeah, well...didn't wanna stay here too long...too many memories."

Hank nodded sympathetically for a moment, then patted her arm, "You be sure to tell me if you need anything."

She nodded, "Thanks."

He turned and left, leaving an immensely appreciative Marie behind. The only person who hadn't bugged the living daylights out of her since this whole mess went down was Hank.

* * *

**Thanks so much to you reviewers! Please keep them coming!**

**Here are some review replies:**

**CaptMacKenzie: I think Jubes is more about being there for Marie in all of her decisions, while Storm is the one trying to make sure Logan maintains his guilty conscience. **

**Laura: I'm so glad you gave my angst-fest a chance! **

**notashamedtobesoilyfan: We shall soon find out! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!**

**tanya2byour21: I love your optimism!**

**jnet: I'll try not to dissappoint!**

**dulcesweet: I'll definitely keep delivering on the rollercoaster twists and turns!**

**Masanya: Yea, I've been there before as well, which is probably the ONLY reason I write this well! I still remember the feeling of being trapped, but at the same time not wanting to leave...feeling like I was suffocating. It was rough, but thank goodness that's been over and done with for years now. I was able to use that experience to write this.  
**

**nickrivers: Thanks for the support!**

**Comic-cake: Yea! I know I would have done that too!  
**


	5. The Boot Mark

**Most of my readers know I always have a certain..."element" in all of my stories...so brace yourselves.**

* * *

Marie popped a couple of extra strength tylenol and walked back into the bedroom as she sipped on a bottle of water.

She was running out of holes to repair and realized that she would soon be stuck repairing the one she was most afraid of. Nevertheless, she felt the need to keep going and continue to confront her painful past.

Marie knelt down on the ground and started on a dent near the bottom of the wall. It was a kick mark.

She was going to have to make this next one quick.

****************A few months ago***************

"Shit kid...you look terrible."

Marie rolled her eyes and scooted underneath the covers, "Go fuck yourself."

"Aw...I was depending on you to do that for me."

"Well I'm not feelin' well, so you're gonna have to wait."

Logan sighed and cocked his head to the side, "Sorry you're sick...anything you need?"

She pouted a little, "Ginger ale?"

He kissed her head and disappeared, returning moments later with a tall glass of ginger ale. He sat on the bed, watching her as she drank, "You sure you ok?"

She nodded and forced a smile, "I'm good...what do you have planned today?"

"Just some errands I gotta take care of, but I'll stay if you need me."

Marie hesitated before shaking her head. It was obvious he was going to run errands for Jean's memorial, but she brushed it off, "No, I'm not sick sick...I just feel gross."

He sighed and kissed her lips softly, "I love you even when you look like shit."

She gave him a playful shove, "And I love you even when you act like shit..."

He kissed her once more and left.

After finishing her ginger ale and some sips of pepto, she was finally able to pull herself out of bed. She ventured out of her room and was forced to once again confront the fact that tomorrow was Scott and Jean's memorial.

As she sat in the den, reading, Jubilee plopped down next to her. The sudden movement made Marie's stomach tumble a little.

She put a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, "Ugh."

Jubilee raised a brow as she put her feet up on the coffee table, "You ok, chica?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "I just feel like shit."

"Yeah...ya look like it, too. Does this have anything to do with the fact that tomorrow is the day Logan gets to pay tribute to his unrequited love?"

Marie rolled her eyes and put her head back against the couch, "It ain't as unrequited as we all thought..."

Jubilee shot her a look and sat up before scanning the room for extra ears, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Marie leaned in and lowered her voice, "Jubilee, if you tell anyone else what I'm bout to tell you, I swear to god I will tell everyone you and John slept together."

Jubilee crossd her heart and gave the girl scout salute, "This conversation doesn't go any further than us."

"A few months ago, while Logan and I were arguing, he let the cat out the bag. He and Jean had sex."

Jubilee's jaw hit the floor as she stuttered, "Wh-what? But she and Scott were..."

"I know, which is exactly why he didn't want anyone to know." Marie rolled her eyes as she spoke mockingly, "He didn't want anyone to think ill of her. I always liked Jean...I liked her til the day she died...but being in a relationship with her as the dead third wheel is making me hate her."

Marie put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Jubilee looked at her friend sideways, "What's up with you? You really look sick."

"I just feel a little queasy. I've been sippin' ginger ale and pepto like crazy and I just feel so damn worn out."

Jubilee's eyes widened in realization, "Oh god...you're not pregnant are you?"

Marie's eyes shot open as she snapped her head around to make sure no one else heard her say the dreaded "P" word. She grabbed Jubilee's wrist and yanked Jubilee out of the room.

She rushed them into an empty classroom. As soon as the door was closed, she looked at Jubilee, "Why would you say that?"

Jubilee looked her up and down, "You mean you haven't thought it?"

Marie looked down and tried to recount the last time she had her period...she had gotten a new birth control prescription and the damn packet it came in was so confusing, she accidentally started taking the placebo instead of the actual pill.

It only took her six days to figure it out...could that have been enough time?

"When was your last period?" asked Jubilee.

"Uh...uh...February...definitely the second week in February. I'm not late, I'm good."

Jubilee gave her a funny look, "Uh...we're in April chica...you missed March."

Marie slapped her forehead and began pacing back and forth, "No...no...there's no way. Come on...no way!"

Jubilee grabbed her friend's arms, "We need to get you tested."

* * *

About an hour later, Jubilee was pacing outside of Marie's bathroom door, "Anything yet?"

"Not yet...wait...I see something happening...what does two lines mean?"

Jubilee grabbed up the empty box, "Um...pregnant, two lines means pregnant...wait...you see two lines?"

Marie suddenly opened the door and snatched the box out of her friend's hands, "You have to be reading this wrong."

"No chica...I'm not."

Marie's entire demeanor drooped in disappointment as she made the shocking realization.

They both jumped when Logan entered the room. They scrambled to hide the pregnancy test and box, but it was too late. Their reflexes weren't as quick as a Wolverine's. He took a look at the objects in their hands and widened his eyes in shock.

Marie turned to Jubilee, "Uh...you should go."

Jubilee nodded and slowly made her way out of the room, cautiously walking around Logan as if he were made of fire.

As soon as the door closed, Logan pointed at the box in Marie's hand, "Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded and looked down.

Logan ran a hand through his hair and put his hands on his hips as he turned away from her. He shook his head and scoffed, "God dammit..."

There was a long moment of silence as he stood turned away from her.

He turned back around, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Marie's face suddenly distorted into an expression of shock, anger and hurt, "What the fuck? No I didn't! I would n-"

"Did you figure gettin' knocked up was the perfect way to keep all my attentions on you? I know you think I'm obsessed with Jean, but damn...you didn't have to do this." Logan took a deep, steadying breath and began pacing. He didn't catch the look of sheer anger and shock on Marie's face as he spoke, "Look...we'll deal with it...I mean, raising a baby can't be that hard. Idiots with half the brain cells we share do it everyday."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah...I mean, it'll take some getting used to, but I'm sure we'll be fine."

She charged forth and slapped him across the face with all of her might, which hurt her hand far more than it hurt his face. She kicked the wall with a booted foot as she cursed the pain in her hand, "Are you fuckin' kiddin' me? After all the shit we've been through...after all the shit you've put _me_ through, you're gonna accuse me of gettin' pregnant on purpose? Are you high, Wolverine? I can't believe you'd think I'd wanna bring a child into THIS!"

He glared, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't wanna have a baby with you...that's what I mean." She said that just to hurt his feelings and immediately regretted it. The look on his face made her falter...but she continued anyways, "I mean I don't have faith in this...I don't know where we'll be in five years, but I know I don't wanna be still fightin' with a dead woman for you..."

"What the fuck are you sayin'? You can't leave me..."

"I was just a stupid young girl when we started out Logan...but I'm 24 now. I need to start thinkin' about my future. I need to think about me. I wanna have a real family one day with a man who loves ONLY me...a man who dreams ONLY about me." She paused as tears welled in her eyes, "...I don't know if that man is you."

She dropped the pregnancy test and box and started walking out the door. Logan panicked. He needed to do or say something to make her stay, "We're havin' a baby together..."

Marie looked up at him with cold, glistening eyes, "No Logan...we're not."

She started to to leave the room, but he rushed over and slammed the door shut as he stood behind her. Logan gripped her waist and leaned forward, causing his breath to caress her hair.

Marie closed her eyes and shuddered...not again. Why did she keep falling for this? Was she that stupid? Was she that weak?

As her knees weakened, she got her answers. Yes and yes. After all...he is the Wolverine...and there could never be any denying that he held a power over her that was so overwhelming, she could barely tolerate it.

Logan slowly moved his hand from her waist to her stomach as he pulled her back against him and pressed his groin against her ass. He leaned in and whispered against her ear, "I can't let you do that, kid...this is my baby in here."

Marie's eyes closed involuntarily as he continued to grind against her from behind, giving her the opportunity to feel his growing erection. She whispered weakly, "But this is my body..."

He stopped grinding and smirked as he quickly spun her around and pressed her against the door, "Is it? Well...we'll see about that...let's see who your body answers to..."

He began kissing and sucking her neck as he pushed his hand down the front of her pants and began fingering her. Marie grabbed his hand to move it, but it was too late. His index finger had already found her clit and his middle finger was already seeking out her g-spot inside of her.

When her juices were coating his finger, he pulled her pants down and helped her step out of them. As he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he looked up into her eyes, "See, kid? Your body answers to me."

Logan laid her down and began fucking her as she moaned in ecstasy. He gripped her thigh and raised it up around his waist, deepening his thrusts.

She kissed him hungrily as she ran her hands through his hair. Within several minutes, they were cumming together. Logan rested his forehead against hers, "I wish you'd stop tryin' to leave me..."

Marie sighed as he rolled off of her and gathered her into his arms. She didn't know what she wished anymore.

*********************End flashback*******************

Marie looked at the clock and got up from her position on the floor. She went to the bathroom, washed up and changed clothes before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

She ran into Hank, who smiled, "Hello Rogue, I was just coming to see if you needed a ride."

She nodded and smiled back, "Yeah...that'd be great, thanks."

As she settled into the front seat of Hank's Mercedes, she stared out the window. He glanced at her as they pulled out of the gates, "So how long are you gonna stay this time?"

Marie pursed her lips, "As long as I can..."

"Well you know the number...call if you need a ride back."

"Thank you, Hank...I will."

About an hour later, Hank dropped her off at her destination.

* * *

**Please review people. I won't know where to go or what to fix/continue with if you're not giving me feedback! Thanks!**

**I'm keeping this vague on purpose!**


	6. The Big One

**Alright everyone! Hold onto your panties! It's about to be a long and bumpy ride!**

**

* * *

**Marie slowly ventured into the building and through the deathly quiet hallways.

The place always gave her a headache...maybe it was the smell she couldn't quite put her finger on, or maybe it was the constant blare of fluorescent lights. Either way, she hated the place...but that didn't matter anymore.

She walked through a few halls took an elevator up a couple of floors and made her way to the appropriate door. She smiled down at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Morning...Name please?"

"Yea...D'Acanto."

As she waited, she thought back on the bowling ball sized hole in the wall in their old room. The one that she'd been avoiding.

She found it odd that she was having an easier time thinking about it while she was here of all places...

******************A few weeks ago****************

A 34 weeks pregnant Marie sat in the den, rubbing her rounded belly as she read her book. Jubilee plopped down next to her, "Hey chica...ready to go shopping?"

"Unless you have a crane that can lift me outta this chair, I'm stayin' right here."

Jubilee laughed, "God...does it suck that bad?"

Marie shook her head, "Nah, I'm actually likin' this. Logan's been pretty good..."

As Jubilee helped her up, Marie realized that it was the truth. Her pregnancy was pretty uneventful, save for the random Jean-induced argument. Their biggest blow up came when Logan caught her trying to leave the house without telling him during her first trimester, he accused her of trying to secretly have an abortion. That wasn't entirely true...she just wanted to weigh her options.

She had told him the only way she wanted to bring a baby home with him was if he sought counseling for his Jean-addiction. She may have been stupid enough to be stuck playing second fiddle to a corpse, but she would be damned if she was going to allow any child of hers to be second best.

Again, Logan swore he didn't need any help.

When it had come time to learn the baby's sex, Logan made the ultrasound tech write it down for him because Marie didn't want to find out until the birth. He seemed excited about whatever they were having.

But as always, the happiness they shared wouldn't last long.

* * *

Logan went to Jubilee to ask her advice. The firecracker immediately knew something was up. The Wolverine didn't typically care what others thought.

"Heya...got a minute?"

She smiled pleasantly as she looked up from the stack of paperwork on her desk, "I got two...what's up?"

He sat down, "I wanna ask Marie to marry me."

Jubilee's eyebrows couldn't have shot any higher if they detached from her face and climbed up to the ceiling. She just sat there with a wide mouth for several moments before Logan smirked, "That's why I came to ya, Jubes...you always know what to say."

She laughed uneasily, "Sorry, it's just...marriage...you and Rogue...wow."

"Is it that crazy to think about?"

"Well...no, it's just that I didn't realize you two had overcome the Jean factor...she practically has a conniption if you so much as utter her name..."

Logan tried not to roll his eyes, "Yea, well things haven't been as bad lately."

Jubilee crossed her arms, "Well that's surprising...with her hormones and all."

"Which is exactly why I haven't said the J-word in the past few months."

"Well great...how are you going to ask her?"

Logan shrugged, "Maybe take her to dinner or something? That's why I'm here. I have no idea how to go about it. You're her best friend...help me figure it out."

Jubilee stood and began pacing, "Maybe she'd like it if you just did the traditional, down on one knee with a ring, thing?"

"Uh...ring?"

"You do have a ring...don't you?"

"No..."

Jubilee's eyebrows scrunched up, "Oh come on, Wolvie! You can't ask a girl to marry you without a ring! What's your finances looking like? Got any credit cards?"

Logan hesitated. He didn't feel really comfortable discussing his finances with big mouth Betty, but he needed her help, so he spilled, "I have a few thousand bucks in cash, but I don't have any credit...you have to be able to remember your social security number for that kinda thing."

Jubilee nodded, "With a baby coming, it wouldn't be smart to spend all of your cash on a ring...we need a plan."

"I'm listening."

"I know that Storm is trying to find something to do with some of Jean's old jewelry. I know she wants to keep a couple of important pieces like her wedding ring and the necklace the professor gave her, but she doesn't know what to do with the other stuff. She donated her clothes and things, but shelters don't exactly need white gold and sapphire earrings, ya know what I mean?"

Logan nodded, "You're sayin' I should steal Jean's jewelry from Storm?"

"No nut...buy it from her at a discounted price, pawn it and use the profit for a ring."

"Um...I don't think Storm would approve...she broods over Marie like a mother hen and can't seem to resist the urge to tell me how bad I am for her whenever she can."

"Then I'll buy it from her. She doesn't have to know a thing til after you slip the ring on Marie's finger."

Logan took Jubilee up on her deal.

A few days later, Jubilee secretly gave Logan a velvet bag containing a pair of diamond stud earrings, an emerald bracelet and a necklace with a ruby pendant. He wanted to keep Marie from seeing it, but as he was busy attempting to find an appropriate hiding space for the bag, he sensed her approaching and hurriedly shoved it into his nightstand drawer. He would remind himself to hide them better later.

He never did remember...

The following day, as Marie was searching for her MP3 player headphones, she stumbled upon the velvet bag.

When she opened it, she saw the familiar jewelry and immediately realized who it had belonged to.

Tears immediately blurred her vision. She jumped slightly when Logan entered the room.

He quickly surveyed the scene and put a hand up, "Marie...it's not what you think-"

She immediately grabbed up the alarm clock and threw it in his general direction. Instead of connecting with his head, it hit the wall, leaving a bowling ball sized dent. She rushed from the room, dropping the bag in the process.

For being so heavily pregnant, she was surprisingly fast. He called her name and rushed after her. He caught up to her as she reached the top of the stairs and tried to take her hand.

Marie suddenly and violently snatched away from him, but her large belly, combined with the fact that she hadn't properly gauged her place at the top of the stairwell caused her to lose her balance.

Logan yelled her name as she fell down the stairs and landed in a deathly still heap at the bottom. As he rushed down, he began calling for help. He knelt beside her and gently touched her head.

Jubilee came rushing toward them and gasped, "What happened?"

"She fell! Get Hank! Call 9-1-1!" he yelled without taking his eye off of the still unconscious Marie.

There was an ugly wound on the side of her head where it had connected with one of the wooden stairs, but other than that, she had no visual injuries. He could hear that her heartbeat was strong and steady..so he turned his attentions to the baby.

He put a shaking hand on her belly and closed his eyes, whispering, "Come on baby girl...gimme a kick..."

He didn't feel anything...not the familiar ripple of the baby move within her, not the tiny nudge against his hand...nothing.

Logan didn't know when Hank got there, but he suddenly saw a pair of blue, hairy hands take Marie's. He checked her pulse and her pupils, "The paramedics should be here soon...what happened?"

"She was mad at me...she fell...she fell..."

A couple of moments later, the paramedics arrived. Hank gave them a quick rundown of his brief examination of her before the put her in a neck brace and loaded her onto the stretcher.

Storm, who had come down the stairs, pointed an accusing finger at Logan as tears formed in her eyes, "This is your fault! I saw Jean's jewelry on the floor in your room! Why couldn't you just leave her be?"

Logan paid no attention to her as he followed Marie out to the ambulance and got in with Jubilee.

An hour later, he was standing in the waiting room. He sent Jubilee in with Marie while he and Hank tried to fill out paperwork concerning her medical history.

Storm came charging down the hallway, her daggers directed at Logan, "Are you happy now? Do you see what you've done to her?"

Logan growled, but Hank took a step between them, "Calm down...now is not the time to start placing blame."

Jubilee came back out and looked around, "She woke up, but that's all they'll tell me. They said no one can be back there now..."

Thus began a long night of waiting.

Jubilee sipped on coffee as she sat next to Hank and Storm while Logan had set up camp on the opposite end of the waiting room. He kept his face turned to the floor as his elbows rested on his knees.

He didn't know what had happened...her belly was so still when he touched it.

It had been hours by the time the doctor walked up to Hank and began talking. Logan could hear him say, "She said she wanted to see Jubilee and Storm."

He watched Jubilee give him a look of uncertainty before she disappeared through the double doors with Storm, who took the opportunity to glare at him.

Logan rushed over to them, "I have to see her...is the baby alright?"

The doctor sighed, "The patient specifically requested I keep her information confidential. I'm sorry."

Logan looked as hurt as he felt, but he tried to be patient. Soon, he could get back there and explain this whole mess and all would be well...

He paced in front of Hank for about an hour before Storm came out and gave Hank sad smile, "She wants to see you..."

Storm let Hank walk out as Logan looked at her expectantly, "Well?"

She rubbed her face with both hands and sighed, "She doesn't want to see you Logan..."

"What? Like now or-"

"Ever..."

He gave her a funny look, "What? No...you're kidding...we're having a baby together, we have to see each other."

He started to try to rush around her to the double doors, but she put both hands on his chest, "Logan..."

"No! I love her! That's my baby in there!"

She grabbed his arms and shook him violently, "Logan! She lost the baby!"

He froze as hurt and confusion swept his features, "What? No...no..."

"She went into preterm labor and when the baby was born, she wasn't breathing...I'm sorry."

"You lie!" he grabbed her arms and slammed her against the nearest wall.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, Logan..."

"I have to see her..."

He let go of her and began making his way to the door, but she stopped him, "She's really not in any condition to see you, Logan. She said she never wants to see you again...she blames you."

He stopped in his tracks and hung his head as he fought back tears he didn't even know he had. He breathed heavily as he fought back sobs, "I didn't mean...I wasn't keeping Jean's jewelry..."

"Jubilee tried to tell her the same story, but she said she didn't want to hear it...she doesn't believe it. Logan...you should just go. I told you that you would only hurt her and look what happened!" Storm sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "...if you leave now, she might be able to have a normal life one day. She might be able to be happy."

Logan watched Storm disappear through the double doors and sunk down to the floor with his face in his hands. Storm was right. He was no good for Marie. All he had done was bring her heartache...all because he couldn't let go of the dead woman he fucked a couple of times years ago.

If he hadn't been so obsessed with Jean in the first place, the misunderstanding with the jewelry would have never happened...the fall would have never happened.

He wanted to stay to be there for her...but he'd been making excuses to stay for years. It was time to do what was best for her...no matter how badly it hurt. No matter how poor the timing. It was now or never.

As Logan was making his way back to the mansion to pack, Storm was reentering Marie's hospital room.

Marie was laying on her side, dabbing at her eyes with a wad of tissues. She barely spared Storm a glance as she sniffled, "So?"

"I told him everything you asked me to say...Marie, I know I never liked him for you, but are you sure-"

"I'm sure", she answered quickly and evenly.

* * *

Logan finished packing his bag and set it on the bed as he walked over to the closet and fished out two blankets. He'd bought one in pink and one in blue just to throw Marie off. He wanted to make sure she would get her delivery room surprise.

Logan tossed the blue blanket back in the closet and stared down at the pink bundle in his hands. His heart felt like it split in two inside of his chest as he thought about the daughter that would never be.

He buried his face in the pink fabric and let out several muffled cries of anguish. It took him a few moments to regain his composure and shove the blanket into his duffle bag.

He had to take it. It was his only reminder of the fact that he should have been a father...

Logan left a short note and an envelope filled with money on the bed before taking one last look around their battered room.

***************End flashback**************

The woman's voice jolted Marie back to the present, "Go right in Ms. D'Acanto."

She smiled at the woman and walked through the doors. Marie entered a sterile white room and smiled at the nurse, "Hey Grace."

"Hey Marie, how are ya?"

"Good...oh, here...got some breast milk," Marie said as she handed the nurse a small cooler bag out of her bag.

"Great! All labeled and everything?"

Marie nodded at the nurse before walking to the nearby sink and thoroughly washing her hands, "How is she today?"

"Great! Go see for yourself!"

Marie finished washing her hands and put on a hospital smock before walking to a incubator at the end of the room.

It was labeled "D'Acanto".

* * *

**How's THAT for a plot twist?**

**Again folks, you gotta let me know how you're enjoying this/what you think! I need feedback! I appreciate all of you who are adding this to your favs/story alerts, but I need reviews you guys!  
**


	7. SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

**After receiving some very cool messages/reviews, I've decided it wouldn't be fair to you guys for me to just stop updating. HOWEVER...I will be rewriting that chapter later.**

**This incident has made me fully realize that I am in need of a very good BETA reader. I need one that can help improve my character/plot development and also check for random spelling/grammatical issues as well. If any of you faithful readers are BETAs, please let me know. I would prefer it be someone who is familiar with my work so they already know/appreciate my writing style.**

**Thanks and keep reading!  
**


	8. Repaired But Still Damaged

**I've edited the previous Author's Note, so please go back to the SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE (Chapter 7) and read it. I am requesting Beta readers. See the previous chap for details. (in a nutshell, it's not fair of me to just stop updating after spoiling you with daily updates for so long...so here you are faithful readers. I appreciate you.)  
**

**Also, moving forward, there won't be any more flashback scenes. This chapter and all future chapters will happen in "real" time and switch primarily between Logan and Marie. There might be a little bit of Storm/Jubes sprinkled in.**

* * *

Marie gently ran a hand over her daughter's belly as the infant sleepily looked up at her with the beautiful hazel eyes she had gotten from her father. She smiled down at the baby, "Heya gorgeous..."

Taylor had come such a long way.

She remembered seeing her limp body right after she was born and had almost lost all hope right then and there, but she was a fighter...like her father. They had been able to revive the tiny four pound baby.

For the first several days of her life, Marie's daughter had been hooked up to feeding tubes, heart monitors, and breathing tubes. When Hank and Storm took Marie home, she was heartbroken to know that the baby had to stay in the hospital for several weeks. She might end up having to stay until her real due date, which was 5 and a half whole weeks away.

She didn't get a chance to hold the baby until 2 weeks after she was born. By then, the feeding tube had been removed and they wanted to give Marie a chance to nurse. She had started faithfully running breast milk up to the hospital because doctors had told her that it was the best food for her premature baby, so she made it her life's mission to make sure she pumped every chance she got.

The poor child went without a name for days until Marie finally settled on Taylor Victoria D'Acanto.

Now, Marie sat in the NICU exactly four weeks after Taylor's birth, nursing the thriving baby. She didn't have anymore breathing or feeding tubes attached to her. She had finally gotten her weight up and her oxygen levels were steady. She looked like a normal, healthy newborn...she looked just like Logan.

The nurse walked over, "I hope her room's almost ready at home, momma."

Marie raised her eyebrows, "That mean what I think it means?"

Nurse Grace nodded, "Yep...you'll be able to take her home by the end of the week."

Marie smiled down at Taylor, then got a faraway look in her eyes. Guilt had been gnawing at her since the day she had Storm lie to Logan about the baby. She wondered how hard he had taken it...

* * *

Logan slammed the shot glass down on the bar and grunted, "Another."

The bartender gave him a funny look, "I think you're done, pal."

Logan growled, "I said...another."

"And I said...I think you're done. Go home, man. You look terrible."

He had to fight the urge not to rearrange the bartender's face, but he was planning on staying in the area for a couple of days and he desperately needed a place that would provide him alcohol, so he got up, tossed some money on the bar and left.

Logan had been cage fighting his way back toward Laughlin City, but he dared never actually go there. He was probably not exactly welcome there since his famous shotgun dismemberment incident. Besides, he didn't want to go to the place where he and Marie first met.

He remembered her sweet, innocent face. It stuck out like a sore thumb in that shit hole. He remembered not being able to take his eyes off of her...he just kept looking back at her. She was like a bright star of salvation that had shone out of the darkness.

Logan tried to shake away the thoughts of her. He just needed to keep himself busy until he'd gotten far enough away so that he wouldn't turn around and rush back to her.

He hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye or apologize for all the shit he'd put her through. With all the time on his hands, he had the unfortunate, but much needed opportunity to psychoanalyze every single thing they'd gone through in their four year relationship.

His obsession with Jean had become a great excuse for him to not get too close to Marie...but when she found out she was pregnant, he slowly but surely began to let go of his Jean Grey crutch. He wanted to make a family with Marie and no one else.

That chance was gone now, and he felt it was all his fault.

When he returned to his motel room, he pulled some clothes out of his bag and saw the blanket buried at the bottom. The pain in his chest was so deep, it made him irrationally angry. He threw the bag across the room, kicked the bed and roared before dropping to his knees and putting his face in his hands.

Logan breathed heavily for a few moments before standing and going over to where his bag lay. He picked the blanket up and sat on the bed, staring down at the pink material. He almost laughed at himself. What would people say if they found the Wolverine in a shoddy motel room, clutching a pink blankie to his chest?

He was alone now...so he didn't give a damn about what people thought. He had nothing to lose.

When Marie returned to the mansion that evening, she quickly patched up the "big one" and started packing up her clothes. She decided she'd spent enough time in her old room and it was time to start spending the night in she and Taylor's new room.

It was a larger suite with an attached sitting room that served as Taylor's nursery. The bathroom, unlike many others in the mansion, had a full tub. Peter had been nice enough to put together the crib and changing table for her and Jubilee had helped decorate.

As she transferred the last of her things out of she and Logan's old room, she took a look at the discolored spots on the wall where she had made repairs. She hated the fact that the only "happy" mark was behind the damn headboard.

She wished there had been marks for the time he chased her around the room with ice cubes in an attempt to drop one down her shirt.

She wished there was a hole in the wall that could remind her of the time he had to wash her hair for her because she had a back spasm and couldn't lift her arms above her head.

She wished there had been a dent that made her remember all of the times he fell asleep with her in his arms, told her he loved her or randomly tucked a strand of her white hair behind her ear.

Marie didn't realize she was crying until Storm walked up, "You ok?"

Marie jumped and wiped at her eyes, "Uh...yea...sorry."

Storm didn't buy it, but she didn't press any further, "Hank told me you went to go see Taylor...how is she?"

"She's amazing. She really looks like him..." Marie's voice trailed off as she looked down and sniffled before muttering an apology and rushing off.

Storm bit her bottom lip.

Although her personal opinion on Logan and Marie's relationship was often a negative one, she'd never been keen on the idea of Marie lying to Logan about the baby. It just didn't settle well with her. Yea, he had been kind of an ass about the whole Jean thing, but did he really deserve to believe that a child he had already grown to love had died?

Did he really deserve to be in that much pain?

* * *

**Two months** after she brought Taylor home from the hospital, Marie laid in her bed after bathing and nursing her daughter for the last time that evening. She took a warm shower and gladly allowed much needed sleep to overtake her.

A few hours later, in the still of night, a large figure crept into the room. His movements were deathly quiet as he made his way over to the crib to stare down at the sleeping infant. He gently caressed the baby's face for a brief moment before turning his attentions to Marie, who shifted slightly on the bed.

He stood over Marie for several minutes, just staring.

Her eyes flew open when a pair of large hands suddenly wrapped around her neck.

It was too late to scream, her air supply had already been cut off.

Marie struggled against her assailant, clawing at his face and hands as he squeezed her neck tighter and tighter. Her attacker leaned down, allowing the soft glow of the moon to cast light on his face as he snarled, "You took my daughter..."

_Logan..._

Marie awoke with a start and quickly looked around the room. She panted and ran a hand through her hair, then hopped out of the bed and silently padded to Taylor's crib.

The infant was still sound asleep.

Marie laid back down and covered her face. She'd been having dreams like that for weeks now and she knew they were being caused by guilt.

* * *

Storm picked up the ringing phone, "Xavier's School for the gifted, may I help you?"

There was a silence on the end of the line before she heard a man clear his throat.

Storm was growing impatient, "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Hey Storm..."

Her breath caught in her throat, "L-logan? Oh god..."

"I know I shouldn't be calling-"

"No! No, this is good...how are you?" she stuttered.

Logan stood in the pay phone booth and checked the sky for flying pigs. Storm had always been the one who wanted him to get as far away from Marie as possible. Now she was making pleasant phone conversation with him, "Uh...I've been better."

"Great...where are you?"

"I passed by Peterborough, Canada a few miles back...I'm not coming back, but I just wanted to call to check on her..."

"Marie?"

"No, the bearded lady...yes, Marie."

She never could get his sense of humor. She sighed, "She's uh...she's..."

Logan spoke quickly, "Is something wrong? Is she ok?"

"Oh...no, she's fine. I just think...I think she really misses you."

There was a long pause. Logan was confused. Was this the same weather witch who had advised him to leave Marie alone a thousand times? He wanted her to elaborate...Marie missed him. That was big. Or maybe it was a trap. He decided to leave it alone, "Right...just...take care of her, ok?"

"Logan! Wait!"

He had started to hang up the phone, but he heard her call for him. He brought the receiver back to his ear, "What's up?"

Storm hesitated before she spoke, "I have to apologize to you. I know Marie's a grown woman and if you were who she wanted to be with, I should have kept my negative opinions to myself."

"Wow...tryin' to get into heaven, 'Ro?"

She ignored his snide remark and continued, "The thing is Logan...she needs you. I can see that now..."

"What do you mean?"

Storm bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair, "I really think you should come back...if you do, you need to realize there'll be a lot of things you're going to be angry and confused about...but just know there's a reason for it."

She hung up without another word. Logan stared at the phone confusedly and slowly hung it up before making his way back to his bike and sitting on it. He sat there, thinking for several minutes. He soon started the bike and got on the road.

He was heading southeast...he was heading home.

* * *

**UH OH...big daddy's comin' home! What reaction would YOU like to see from Logan towards Marie? What reactions would you like to see from Logan toward Taylor? (and Storm...and Jubilee?)**

**Review and provide feedback folks! You know I love you for it!  
**


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

"Jubilee...don't put the rattle that close to her face...she'll go cross eyed."

Marie was sitting on her bed while Jubilee played with Taylor as she sat in a bouncy chair on the floor, "Come on Tay Tay...grab it."

"Jubes...she's three months old. She doesn't even know what it is."

Jubilee just laughed and began playing with the baby's toes, "Damn she looks like Logan..."

Marie looked up with a pained expression on her face. Everyone knew Taylor looked just like her father. She was him...a cuter, much more feminine version of him.

It was all in her piercing hazel eyes and her wild wisps of brown hair that refused to lay down, no matter how much baby lotion Marie applied. Jubilee caught Marie's expression and muttered an apology.

She couldn't keep track of the number of times she had tried to explain Logan's jewelry plan to Marie, but she had given up for fear that she would lose her as a friend.

It was almost funny...Logan's name had become off limits...just as Jean's name had been.

Jubilee said goodbye to Taylor, then got up and left. Marie nursed her daughter, changed her diaper, then laid her down for a nap. She had been slacking on her workouts and needed to do something other than breastfeeding to work off the baby weight.

She changed into her gym clothes, switched on the monitor and snapped the portable receiver to her belt before quietly creeping from the room.

Marie headed down to the gym and started her workout, not realizing that the thick walls of the lower levels interfered with the reception of her monitor.  


* * *

Logan stared up at the mansion for nearly ten minutes before he got off of the bike and slung his bag over his shoulder. When he walked in, the halls were empty. Probably because everyone was in class.

He soon found himself in front of the door of the room that he and Marie had shared. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he knocked. He waited for the door to open, but when it didn't, he knocked again...still no answer.

He opened the door and looked around the room. Her scent was faint here...overtaken by the smell of spackle and paint. Logan noticed that all of the marks their relationship had left on the room had been repaired.

Had she done this?

One look at the plastic covered furniture and bare bed told him that the room had been vacant for some time. He backed out of the room and looked around, wondering where she could be.

Suddenly, his keen ears picked up on a sound that jolted him into action. Before he could properly register what he had heard, he began rushing toward the source of the noise.

It was as if a driving force was drawing him to the source of the sound. His instincts had taken over. He needed to respond to this.

He opened a door to a large bedroom suite and stepped in, whipping his head from side to side. His eyes immediately fell upon the crib that stood a few feet away.

Logan was panting...not necessarily from physical exertion, but from confusion and desperation.

Why was there a crib here? Whose room was this? ...Why did this room smell so much like Marie?

He took a few trembling steps toward the crib and looked down at the whimpering infant.

His breath caught in his throat as he clutched the area over his heart. Tears immediately formed in his eyes as he dropped to his knees and stared over the side of the crib. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

Logan put a large hand over his own mouth in an attempt to stifle the shuddering breaths that accompanied his tears as he stared down at the infant.

His daughter.

She was beautiful. From her wild brown hair to her tiny, balled up fists...she was everything he had dreamed about and so much more.

When he had regained enough composure, he slowly stood and took a deep breath. Logan reached down and slowly picked her up. Her whining slowed as he held her out in front of him, examining her as if she were some sort of work of art.

She stared right back at him, unafraid and unfazed by the large, burly man who held her within his grasp. After a while of staring at each other, she favored him with a toothless grin.

Yep...this was his daughter.

Logan smiled back at her and brought her to his broad chest. He held her there and kissed her head, closing his eyes as he took a deep whiff of her comforting, fresh scent. He was memorizing her so that he would never lose her again.

When he reopened his eyes, he recalled the phone conversation with Storm that made him come back.

_"I really think you should come back...if you do, you need to realize there'll be a lot of things you're going to be angry and confused about...but just know there's a reason for it."_

He staved off his anger as he looked down at the tiny baby in his arms. Marie would bear the brunt of his anger later...but for now...he had questions.

What was her name? Was she born the day of the accident, or later? Is she healthy? Does she have everything she needs (and wants)?

Logan sat in the rocking chair and stared down at her, intensely studying her from head to toe. He gently took each of her hands and examined the tiny little nubs that were her fingers. He kissed her soft hand and took off her socks, smiling as he counted each of her tiny toes.

He didn't even look up when Marie opened the bedroom door and gasped to find him there, holding the daughter she had told him was dead.  


* * *

Marie didn't realize the monitor hadn't been working until she was on her way back up to her room.

When she opened the door, she thought she was dreaming. He couldn't be here...could he?

His voice was frighteningly calm and even as he continued to stare down at the baby, "What's her name?"

Shit...he was there. She felt like passing out, but she grabbed a hold of the door and stumbled into the room.

He spoke again...still calm...still even, "What is her name, Marie?"

"T-t-taylor...Taylor Victoria."

He continued staring down at the infant, "Does she need to eat or be changed?"

Marie stared at him for a while, then shook her head, "She just woke up, so...yea..."

"Show me."

She stood and walked over to the changing table. He met her there and gently laid Taylor down. Marie pulled out a diaper and started to unfasten her daughter's outfit, but Logan took the diaper, "Wipes."

She lifted up the lid of the wipe warmer that sat on the counter and watched carefully as Logan gingerly began the process of changing his first diaper.

When he was finished, Logan picked his daughter back up and cradled her protectively against his chest.

It was then that Marie realized that he hadn't looked at her. He grunted, "Food..."

Marie reached for the baby, but Logan let off a little growl. Almost as if he didn't trust her to give her back. She pointed at her chest, "She eats right here, Logan."

He relented and handed her the baby.

For fifteen minutes, he watched his daughter as she nursed. He tried not to get distracted by the sight of Marie's bare breasts. They had too much to deal with for him to have the time to ogle her tits. He was too angry.

She sat the baby up and began burping her. He sat across from them, staring at Taylor with an intensity that would have frightened her if she didn't know him better. She knew he was watching over her...admiring her.

Logan shifted his eyes to the floor when Marie tried to look at him. The truth was, he wanted to keep from looking at her until the baby was asleep and they were far enough away so that his anger toward her mother wouldn't disturb her. If he looked at Marie...all hell would break lose.

* * *

**Review/feedback! Logan's trying to remain calm in the presence of the baby, so don't think he's not going to go crazy later! I have him being extremely protective/responsive of Taylor because he's got those animalistic instincts that tell him to protect his cub no matter what. Also, he's been living for three months thinking that the kid he actually had been excited about having was dead. He's been dreaming about her and what could have been and he's finally being faced with the reality of having her. **


	10. Setting the Record Straight

**Remember how I mentioned I wasn't gonna use anymore flashbacks? I lied. There's a flashback in this chapter. Sorry for the mix up!**

**

* * *

**For an hour, Logan stayed silent as they cared for their baby. He said very few words to Marie...preferring to keep all of his attentions on his daughter.

This behavior worried Marie. She'd never seen him so deathly calm...so still. For all intensive purposes, he should be ripping her head off...but he was storing all of it up for later. As he watched every new expression on his daughter's face and learned something different about her, he put it in his memory bank for the fight that would surely come.

When it was finally time for another nap, Marie nursed the baby and laid her down. The inevitable moment she hoped to avoid was here. She turned on the monitor and picked up the portable speaker before leading Logan out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, he grabbed her arm and snatched her all the way down a flight of stairs to their old room.

Marie wasn't sure her feet ever touched the ground. She just knew his finger marks would be on her arm tomorrow.

When he opened the door, he practically threw her inside. She stumbled and nearly lost her footing, landing hard against a plastic covered desk. Logan slammed the door behind him and paced the room, sparing her a glance every few steps. He clenched his fists as if he were trying to hold back from completely shredding her to pieces.

She recovered from being thrown into the desk and straightened, doing everything she possibly could to avoid his intense gaze.

Finally, he stopped pacing and stared at her, "I'm gonna give you one fuckin' chance to explain yourself...one chance to give me a reason not to hate you. You better choose your words carefully, kid."

Marie closed her eyes and turned away from him, "Jubilee tried to tell me what the jewelry was for...but I didn't believe her. I figured it was a way to trick her so you could get your hands on more of Jean's shit. I know you constantly downplayed your obsession for her...your desperate love for the dead woman...but you just wouldn't let go. Here I was, a breathing woman with a heart beat right in front of you, and I always felt second best. Did you know that you used to whisper her name in your sleep?"

Logan tried to keep his eyebrows furrowed and his glare intimidating, but the revelation that he called Jean's name while sleeping next to Marie shocked him. His steely gaze faltered a little, but he soon regained his bearings and snarled menacingly, "That doesn't excuse you from makin' me think my daughter was dead!"

Marie crossed her arms, "You're right. It doesn't. But, as a mother, it gave me a reason to want better for her. I may have been stupid enough to be your Jean replacement, but I would rather her grow up without you than be second to a dead woman."

He growled and launched himself at her, grabbed her jaw and yanking her forward as he yelled in her face, "Do you know what you put me through? Do you know how much hell I went through thinking we had lost her? Forget Jean! You and that baby was all I thought about for the past 94 days! You lied to me about my child dying! Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

She squeezed her eyes tight as his grip on her jaw eased. That could have been it. She could have kept her mouth shut and avoided angering him further...but that had never been her style. She gritted her teeth and yanked away from him, then stalked to the other side of the room and crossed her arms, "Yea...I know what it did to you. I know how it felt. I know because that's how you made me feel every time you reminded me that I was just a poor man's Jean Grey! What about what you did to me? We're even...now go back to where you came from. Leave us alone."

Logan took several determined steps toward her, causing her to involuntarily back up against the wall. He glared down at her, then suddenly drove his elbow into the wall beside her head. Marie jumped and closed her eyes before slowly reopening them to stare back into his eyes with a determined glare. He breathed heavily through his nose as he put a finger in her face, "I'm not leaving her."

Marie laughed bitterly as tears formed in her eyes, "Why not? You didn't have her with Jean...it shouldn't be that hard for you to walk out on her."

Logan suddenly wrapped a hand around her neck, but didn't squeeze, "I swear to god, I could kill you for what you did!"

She gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand, inviting him to tighten his grip, "Then do it! What are you waiting for?"

He did squeeze...right before his lips came crashing down on hers in a furious, frenzied kiss. It was so deliciously violent and unbearably hot, Marie had no choice but to return the kiss with equal fervor.

Her fingers raked through his hair as he grabbed both sides of the collar of her shirt and ripped it clean open. She whimpered slightly as he pulled his lips away from hers to lick and suck at her neck, chest and stomach before kneeling before her.

She felt him start to unfasten her pants and opened her eyes. She couldn't do this anymore...Taylor was involved. She deserved stability and a healthy home life. They weren't going to provide that if they just started boinking like rabbits again.

"Logan..."

He murmured against her stomach as he kissed and caressed her soft flesh. The slight vibration against her bare skin made her shiver and close her eyes, nearly making her lose her will to stop.

"Logan! Stop!"

_'Oh no...please...let's keep going until we **can't** stop',_ he thought as he looked up at her.

She squirmed away from him and gathered the tattered remains of her shirt in an attempt to cover herself. Logan breathed heavily and got to his feet as she began pacing back and forth in front of him, "We have some major issues to resolve and I can't do that while you're...while we're..."

He plopped down on the plastic covered bed and closed his eyes...giving himself a chance to "calm down".

After a few moments of silence, he looked up at her, "Yeah...and I have a lot of questions for you."

"Ditto."

He looked up at her, "I know you think that I loved Jean more...but that wasn't really it..."

Marie raised her eyebrows. This was big...he'd never opened up about J-word before. He'd usually try to convince her that his obsession was all in her head and that he was fine. She needed to hear this, "Ok then...what was it?"

Logan looked down, "It's true...I loved her...she was the first person I could remember ever loving. The times we slept together..." He paused and shook his head, deciding not to venture into that area, "She'd been helping me with my memories. I had a feeling the professor was holding out on me, and I was right. Before Alkali Lake, the professor warned her to be careful...he said that tapping into her powers to help me could cause problems...but she said she didn't care...she said I deserved to know who I was." He clenched his fists, remembering the moment Jean disappeared beneath a wall of water, "When she came back, the professor and I both knew that the phoenix emerged because of me. She'd accidentally unlocked some of her powers while trying to help me...the professor said what happened at Alkali Lake was just the small push the phoenix needed to fully take over. Had it not been for me, she would have been normal Jean. The professor would have been able to restore the few psychic barriers that were damaged at Alkali Lake and she would be ok...but because of me...she died."

Marie's mouth had dropped open. He glanced at her and shook his head, "The professor wanted to keep it quiet because the X Men needed me...and if Scott or Storm found out, they'd hate me...well, Scott would have hated me more than he already did."

She nodded and swallowed hard, looking down at her hands, "So then what happened?"

"What happened? The rest is history, kid. The phoenix came back and went crazy...then I was the one who had to kill her...end of story."

"Logan...why didn't you tell me?"

He glanced at her and looked back down on the floor, "I was ashamed. I already had to be known as the guy who killed her...but if you knew that I was the reason she had to die...how would you look at me?"

Marie put a hand on his back, "Look at me..." He slowly lifted his face to hers, "I'd look at you the same way I'm lookin' at you now."

He stared at her for a moment, then looked away, "I'm sorry for makin' you feel like you were second best, kid...I just have a hard time gettin' over the fact that someone sacrificed so much for me."

She ran a hand through his hair, "I tell ya...I've always felt like I needed to compete with her...but if I'd known this...I would have been more patient with ya...I woulda understood...damn Logan! Do you know how much bullshit we could've avoided?"

"I thought it would do more damage to tell you..."

"So why are you tellin' me now?"

He paused for a moment and looked at her as a small smile spread over his lips, "Look at us! How much more damage can we do? Besides...Taylor deserves two parents who can be honest with each other."

"While we're bein' honest...what were you really doin' with Jean's jewelry?"

He looked her in the eye for emphasis, "I was gonna buy you a ring and ask you to marry me."

"Holy shit..."

"Would that've been your answer?"

Marie cracked a smile, which soon turned somber. She looked down, "I'm so sorry I lied to you..."

He nodded, "I can't tell you it's ok yet..."

She nodded as well.

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence before he turned to her, "Was she born the day of the accident? What happened to her?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair as she began recalling the harrowing details of that day...

**************Flashback**************

When she came to, she immediately felt an intense pain grip her back and her belly. She cried out as doctors and nurses worked around her, moving too quickly for her to be able to get a handle on what they were doing to her.

She felt the pain...and wetness on her thighs...why were her thighs wet? The doctor barely introduced himself before he told her that her water had broken and they couldn't stop her contractions. The baby was being born now.

"No! It's too early," she cried.

"Babies between 34 and 36 weeks of gestation have a great chance of survival, just calm down, alright? We're gonna need you to push."

Taylor was born after barely two pushes in 8 minutes. She was so tiny...

Marie panicked as her little blue body was rushed to an awaiting table, "Why is she so quiet?" Tears began spilling onto her cheeks as she tried to get a look at her daughter through the doctors and nurses, "What's wrong? Is she alright?" There was more silence, "Please! Tell me what's wrong with her..."

A nurse put a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down...they're working on her."

Marie laid back and put her hands over her face as sobs wracked her body. After what felt like an eternity, the Neonatologist who had been working on Taylor turned around, "The oxygen tube has been inserted...we've got her breathing."

Within a few minutes, they rolled the incubator over to Marie so that she could take a look at her daughter. She looked so tiny and frail...how could she ever survive?

Luckily, her daughter was half Wolverine and 100% fighter.  
*****************End flashback**************

Logan sat with a hand over his mouth as Marie finished telling the story of their daughter's birth. He closed his eyes, "Four pounds...all she weighed was four pounds?"

Marie smiled a little, "And one ounce...don't forget that one ounce...but she got so strong so fast. Made me think she might have your healing factor."

"She looks like me."

She laughed, "Can't argue with you there."

Logan smirked for a little while, then sighed, "I think Storm felt guilty about helping you in your little lie."

"What makes you say that?"

He let out a breath, "She was the one who told me to come back."

Marie's eyebrows furrowed, "She what?"

He looked into her eyes and brushed some hair out of her face, "I'm glad I did, though...aren't you?"

She gave him a long look, "Yea...yea...I think so."

He pulled her into a side hug and kissed her forehead before turning his eyes to the dent in the wall in front of them, "Looks like we got some more repairs to make."

* * *

**So how is it going out there? Review please folks! **


	11. Changing Things Around

**The term "idiot twins" is a shout out to one of my favorite Rogan authors, Karen who frequently posts to the Logan and Marie LJ community. She came up with the term and put it in one of her Rogan fics. Logan used the it to refer to Kitty and Jubilee. It was awesome.**

* * *

"So are you guys back together or...?"

Jubilee and Rogue were in the lower levels in the gym working out while Logan was with Taylor. It had been a couple of weeks since his arrival and after everyone's initial shock over his return wore off, he was able to join into the routine of being a parent with relative ease.

As usual, Jubes was pressing for details concerning their relationship. Marie sat on the bench, taping her hands, "No...we're not back together."

Jubilee cocked her head to the side, "Was this his doing or yours?"

Marie went over to the punching bag and started taking her frustrations out on it, speaking between kicks and punches, "He said he wants to concentrate on bein' a parent and I agreed, so it was both of our doin'...but..." she paused and waved her hand dismissively, "Never mind."

"Both...but more his?"

Rogue suddenly stopped beating the bag to a pulp and grabbed it to keep it from flying all over the room. She looked at Jubilee from around the bag, then allowed her eyes to fall to the floor, "He doesn't look at me the same anymore...and to be honest, I don't think I look at him the same anymore either. We've hurt each other so much...with the Jean thing and...god! I lied to him about his kid bein' alive! How fucked up is that? Watchin' him with her these past coupla weeks made me realize how terrible that was...he really wanted her, ya know?"

"Yea...but you guys don't think you can work past it?"

Marie shrugged sadly, "Dunno...maybe the chapter on our relationship is closed."

"Do you want it to be?"

Before Marie had the opportunity to answer, Logan walked into the room, looking like sex on a stick, carrying Taylor in his large, muscular arms. The look Marie gave him immediately told Jubilee that Marie was not ready for she and Logan's story to be over.

Marie smiled dreamily up at him, "Hey...what's up?"

"Did you pump any extra milk?"

She nodded, "Yea...in my room. The mini fridge in the closet. It's capped, but there are some sterile nipples in a ziplock bag in a drawer in the dresser...how's it goin'?"

Logan gently rubbed his daughter's head and turned to leave the room, "She just needs a nap."

After Jubilee was sure Logan was out of ear shot, she smirked and leaned over, "You are_ so_ not through with that."

* * *

They continued their celibate co-parenting routine for four months. Marie thought Logan was sexy before...but watching him with their daughter made him even more desirable...if that was even possible. Their now almost 8 month old daughter was thriving and happy, just as any baby her age should be.

Marie, however, was horny.

She began taking her sexual frustrations out on the gym and enlisted Logan to watch Taylor during her sex replacement workouts.

On one particularly horny day, after she had showered in the locker room, she walked back up to Logan's room and knocked on the door. It took a while for him to answer, and when he did, he was shirtless and his jeans were undone, showing his extremely sexy happy trail.

"Uhh..this a bad time?"

He shook his head, "Just got outta the shower...she spit up like the kid off the exorcist and some of it ended up in my hair somehow..."

Marie laughed a little and tried to keep her eyes off of his bare chest, "Is Taylor asleep in my room?"

He nodded and reached over to pick up the monitor speaker, "Yea...listening out...how was your workout?"

"Great. It was good."

He opened the door wider, silently inviting her in. He had taken their old room and changed some things. An unassembled pack and play sat off in a corner while a television and arm chair sat across from the bed. The color was different, too.

He noticed her looking around the room as she closed the door behind her, "Like what I've done with the place?"

She smiled a little and nodded, running a hand through her wet hair, "I love the wall color."

"Thanks", he said as he zipped and buttoned up his pants, much to her disappointment. She knew he wanted her...and damn did she want him. It had been so long since they'd been together.

Nearly eight months to be exact.

He turned around to the dresser to fish out the tank top as she came up behind him and rubbed her hands over his naked torso before undoing his freshly buttoned jeans.

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, "Marie...what are you doin'?"

"It's been almost eight months for me, Logan...you should know by now you can't walk around half naked around me."

She leaned up and licked at his ear before biting down on it, which made him hiss in pleasure. She moved her hand down his chiseled abdomen and into his pants as she wrapped her delicate fingers around his hardening erection.

Logan put his head back and groaned as he closed his eyes, but suddenly grabbed her wrist, forcing her to release her grip on his cock.

He took a few deep breaths before moving away from her, "I think you should go."

She frowned, "What?"

"Go. I heard Taylor shift a little...she's probably waking up."

Any other time, Marie would easily believe that his keen sense of hearing could effortlessly pick up on the sound of their daughter shifting through the monitor speaker, but now, she couldn't help but think that it was an excuse to get rid of her.

Marie bit her bottom lip, "Logan...I miss you."

He looked at her, "I know...I miss you too...but we've got too many issues. I'm tryin-I'm workin' on some things. It's just not a good idea for you and me...to do...that. At least not right now."

She nodded and looked down. When she finally found the courage to lift her head back up, tears were in her eyes, "This is over...isn't it?"

Logan stared at her wet eyes. It took everything he had in him not to rush over and take her in his arms and kiss those tears away, "I dunno, kid..."

Marie slowly turned to leave, but stopped and turned around, "I'm sorry. I really am...I only hope that one day you can forgive me...even if it doesn't mean bein' with me again."

She was a foot away from the door before he walked over to her, "Wait..."

He allowed his hands to snake around her waist as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. The close contact sent shivers down her spine as she breathed in his scent and took his face in her hands.

Logan gave her a surprisingly controlled, yet firm kiss on the lips before releasing her and opening the door. As she walked out, he cleared his throat, "Don't over do the workouts, kid...you already look good..."

* * *

Marie didn't think a man with Logan's libido could go so long without sex, so she resigned herself into thinking that he was getting his elsewhere...especially when he would disappear on Tuesdays and Thursdays for reasons he refused to speak of.

One Tuesday afternoon, while Taylor was with Storm, Marie burst into Jubilee's room, "He's seein' someone."

Jubilee, who had been reading a magazine as she lay on her stomach on the bed, dropped it and sat up, "Says who?"

Marie began pacing, "Says the fact that he disappears for hours every Tuesday and Thursday...says the fact that he's the fuckin' Wolverine, Jubes...I mean..._I'm_ dyin' and I'm just a regular girl...I'm sure he's fucked his way through the entire city by now..."

"So you think this is one chick he's seein'?"

Marie shrugged, "Who knows? The man was a ho before he and I got together!"

"Well...we could find out..."

Marie scrunched up her eyebrows, "I'm not sure I like that look...what are you thinkin', firecracker?"

"Maybe a little mission might be in order."

* * *

That Thursday, Marie, Kitty and Jubilee followed Logan to his mysterious, bi-weekly destination. Marie was opposed to the idea of involving Kitty, but she could walk through walls...and that mutation was helpful during any mission...even if it was to just spy on her baby daddy.

They followed him to a large building that looked as if it was a mix of residential and business lofts. When he got off of his bike and looked around, they all ducked down in their seats. When Jubilee peaked over the dashboard, he had disappeared from view.

"Where'd he go?" Jubilee said as she sat fully up in her seat. Marie and Kitty both sat up and looked out of the front windshield to see Logan's abandoned bike.

A knock on the window caused them to all jump and scream in unison. It was Logan, looking completely annoyed. He motioned for Marie to get out of the car. She did so hesitantly and with shaking hands.

When the car door was shut behind her, he led her away just a little, then pinched the bridge of his nose, "Would you mind tellin' me why you followed me here with the idiot twins?"

Good question. She opened her mouth to speak, but only stuttered random words words as he stared at her with crossed arms. Finally Marie blurted, "I know you're seein' someone! The Wolverine can't go more than eight hours without a lay...let alone eight months!"

"So you decided to spy on me?"

Marie's eyes darted about a little bit, "Well...yea..."

He chucked, "I gotta say, kid. I'm flattered."

"Oh shut up," she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Well, ya got me. I am seein' someone." Marie's heart sank to her knees and she knew her face showed it. He smiled, "And after your little escapade...I think tonight would be the perfect night for you to meet her."

"Wow...way to kick a girl while she's down," she muttered as she looked down at her feet.

He went to the car to tell Jubilee to leave and that he would bring Marie home. Jubilee and Kitty gave Marie a worried look before driving away.

Logan grabbed Marie's hand and began pulling her toward the building, "Logan...I don't think this is such a good idea. Meeting your new girlfriend doesn't exactly spell a good time for me."

"And stalking me does?"

She pointed a finger at him, "I was NOT stalking you."

"Says the girl who followed me here and was hiding in a car."

She silently rolled her eyes and allowed him to pull her into the building. Great...she's rich...and probably gorgeous and perfect in every way. She just tried to keep her head down the whole time as he pulled her through the hallways. He knocked on a door, but Marie didn't bother to look up until an attractive woman opened the door.

She wore glasses, had her hair pulled back in a bun and wore business attire. She smiled pleasantly at Logan and widened her eyes in Marie's direction, "Hey! Logan! Is this Marie? You didn't tell me you were gonna bring her today...I've been trying to meet you for the longest, but you know how hard headed Logan can be..."

Marie forced a smile and stuck her hand out to shake the woman's hand, "Hi...sorry. I don't mean to intrude, but Logan insisted."

The woman shook Marie's hand and opened her door wider as they stepped inside. Marie saw a neat living space with a small kitchenette. The decor was sparse, save for a large couch, a leather chair, a coffee table and some flowers. Marie noticed a couple of degrees hanging on the wall and scoffed internally. What kind of a know-it-all hangs their degrees up at home?

As they approached the couch, the woman stood in front of them and motioned for them to have a seat. She sat across from them in a leather chair and pulled out a pen and paper. Marie looked at her confusedly. Logan immediately noticed her expression and laughed a little, "Marie...this is Doctor Paige Guthrie...my therapist."

"Your what?"

* * *

**As you can tell, this fic is about to draw to a close soon, so once again, I will ask for plot bunnies. I am looking for ideas for stories that take place after X2 and I want to pretend X3 never happened, but I need some good Logan/Marie interaction. Please send suggestions. I'm dry on plot ideas and I would love to keep writing Rogan fics!**

**Review review review people!  
**


	12. Permanent Fixes

When Logan told Marie he was seeing someone, she never ever expected that "someone" to be his therapist. Warren had randomly mentioned that his new girlfriend was a counselor and Logan took the initiative to contact her. He knew he had issues and didn't want Taylor to suffer because of them.

Very impressive.

Dr. Guthrie sat up, "I've been trying to get Logan to bring you to a session since a lot of the issues we tackle directly concern you."

Marie looked between Logan and Dr. Guthrie, "You...you're in therapy? How long has this been goin' on?"

"Few months...Dr. Guthrie here is a mutant, too. Show her what you can do, Husk."

Marie raised a brow, "Husk?"

Dr. Guthrie rolled her eyes and gave Logan a look, "It's what Warren calls me...not my patients...and Logan, you know I'm not gonna just shed my skin for the hell of it. It's terribly inconvenient." Paige adjusted her glasses, "Are we ready to start?"

He nodded, but Marie looked unsure, "Um...you want me to be here for this?"

Paige leaned over and clasped her hands together, "The reason why Logan is even here is because of you and Taylor."

Marie looked at Logan as he draped an arm across the back of the couch, "But...why?"

Paige smiled knowingly at Logan, "Now would be a good time to express yourself."

He ran a hand through his hair and sat forward, "I didn't wanna stay stuck in the same cycle. I wanted to learn how to deal with my Jean issues so I could fully let her go...that way, I'd be fully open to you."

Marie looked at him sideways, "Is that why you didn't wanna...ya know..."

Logan sighed and looked down. She could tell it was hard for him to admit his feelings, but he did so with some encouraging hand motions from Dr. Guthrie. He clasped his hands together, "Sex was a little dysfunctional between us. Whenever we had an issue, I'd use sex to keep us from actually having to talk or deal with any of our issues."

"Great Logan. Since you're here, Marie...could you start off by telling me what you hoped to accomplish by keeping Taylor a secret?"

Marie's mouth dropped open a little. It was kind of a shock to realize that a total stranger knew her darkest secrets. She cleared her throat and spoke slowly, "Well...I thought he would treat her as badly as he treated me. I wanted better for her."

Paige nodded a little, "And you thought that his preoccupation with Jean would make him an unfit father?"

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "It made him an unfit partner..."

Logan crossed his arms and started to say something, but Paige held up a hand, "Let her finish...what did he do that made him unfit?"

Marie's eyes grew wet, "I gave him my all...I gave him every bit of me. In return, I just wanted to be his one and only...he couldn't give that to me. Like he mentioned before, if we ever had any issues, he'd use sex to distract me and that frustrated me soooo much! I'd end up laying in bed afterwards, kickin' myself for not bein' strong enough to resist him...I started hatin' myself for bein' so weak."

Logan looked at her and furrowed his eyebrows. He had no idea he made her hate herself.

Over the next hour, Paige got Marie and Logan to reveal to each other the feelings they should have been expressing during their 4 year relationship. At the end of the hour, Logan admitted that he had finally begun forgiving Marie for lying to him about Taylor.

Marie, in turn, was beginning to trust that he loved her more than dead Jean.  


* * *

Two weeks later, Logan walked into the room holding Taylor. Marie looked up and smiled brightly, "Hey you two...how's it goin'?"

She hopped up from where she sat and bounded over to them, kissing Taylor on the head before she took her out of her father's arms. Logan stared back at her for a few moments and let a rare smile creep across his face.

Marie looked up at him, "What?"

"Nothin'...you look good today."

She blushed, "Thanks..."

Jubilee walked in and cleared her throat, breaking them out of their deep gaze. Logan leaned down and kissed Taylor before looking at Marie, "I gotta get goin', but...you wanna maybe eat dinner together later?"

Marie nodded, "Yeah..that'd be great. What time?"

"After we put Taylor down...meet me in the kitchen."

"Cool..."

Logan nodded and left the room as Jubilee smiled at Marie stupidly. Marie bounced her daughter on her hip, "What?"

"Remember how you said you didn't think you guys looked at each other the same anymore?" Marie nodded as Jubilee continued, "I think you both just got your mojo back."  


* * *

After putting Taylor to bed for the evening, Marie freshened up and changed into a shirt that wasn't covered in strained peas and milk before meeting Logan in the empty kitchen.

She knew it wasn't a date...it was just two friend/parents meeting for a casual dinner of leftovers. She set the monitor speaker on the counter and smiled as he piled some food from takeout boxes onto their plates, "Hey kid...they had meatloaf for dinner. I know you don't like that, so I got us some Chinese from that crappy little restaurant you like so much."

Marie laughed a little and thanked him before grabbing a couple of beers from the refrigerator and opening them. They ate, laughed and talked just like old times.

As they opened their fortune cookies, Marie cocked her head to the side, admiring his profile. He glanced over, "What's on your mind?"

She blushed a little and shrugged, "I was just thinkin'...what we had wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good...you took good care of me and the sex..."

Logan took a long swig on his beer and shook his head, "The sex was..."

"Oh it was..."

Silence settled over them as Logan sat his beer down and looked at her. Within seconds, they had thrown themselves into each other's arms and were kissing passionately. Logan quickly picked her up and put her on the counter, pushing himself between her open legs as his hands ran up her thighs.

She moaned into his lips and whispered between kisses, "Maybe...we should go somewhere private?"

Logan broke the kiss and looked around, growling at the fact that he couldn't simply rip her panties off from beneath her skirt and have his way with her right then and there. He quickly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before stalking out of the kitchen like a caveman who'd just clubbed his first wife.

He dared anyone to try to stop them. He had gone for so long without sex, he was a mine field of sexual aggression. When he got to his room, he tossed Marie onto the bed, but she quickly got on her knees and crawled over to him, grabbing his flannel shirt and ripping it open.

Buttons flew everywhere, ricocheting off of random objects as she yanked his shirt off of his shoulders. Logan pulled his tank top off over his head as she was busy with his belt and pants.

When his pants were finally open, she leaned forward and licked up his stomach between his delicious pecs. She grinned before jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. Logan began kissing her again as they stumbled around the room, looking for an appropriate surface to do the deed because, obviously, the bed wouldn't do for the wildness they had planned.

When they fell against the door, he reached under her skirt and ripped her panties clean off of her body, making her giggle against his lips as they continued kissing hungrily.

They crashed against the desk, spilling its contents to the floor as he pushed forward and entered her in one rough thrust. She arched her back and tightened her hold on him as he began wildly thrusting forward, driving her back against the wall the desk was pushed up against.

Marie cried out in sheer pleasure as the desk he was fucking her on repeatedly slammed against the wall. He picked her up again and attempted to carry her to the bed, but the fact that his jeans were still pooled around his ankles caused him to trip and fall backwards, taking her with him.

They shared a brief laugh before she started rolling her hips onto him, riding him with everything she had in her. He gripped her hips roughly, causing a biting mix of pain and pleasure to shoot through her body.

Logan ripped open her shirt and popped a claw to cut open her bra, which immediately freed her pillowy breasts from their restraints.

He sat up and gripped her body to his as she began bucking hard against him, signaling her close orgasm.

Logan rolled them over and began thrusting into her as he hooked his arm beneath her knee, opening her legs wider to give him deeper access.

Marie arched her back and whispered breathlessly, "I'm cumming...I'm cumming! Oh god!"

Logan roared and threw his head back as he spilled himself inside of her.

As their tense bodies slowly relaxed, he collapsed on top of her and laughed softly. Marie ran her hands through his hair and kissed the top of his head, "Damn...I missed this."

He nodded and panted, "Yea...me too, kid."

After laying on the ground to a few moments, Logan sat up and took a look around the room as he leaned against the footboard of the bed, "Whoa...we made a mess of the place. Looks like I'm gonna have to pull out the spackle", he said, motioning toward the fresh dents behind the desk.

As Marie sat up, Logan brushed her disheveled hair from her eyes. She smiled, "Leave it...it's just gonna be one mark of many...it'll help tell the story of us."

He looked into her eyes, "I don't wanna lose you again."

"You won't."

He laid a lingering kiss on her lips, "I wanna be sure of that. Marry me..."

She smiled and favored him with another gentle kiss, "Yeah..."

Logan and Marie had a long engagement, thanks to Dr. Guthrie's urging. He eventually moved into Marie's room on the top level and immediately went to work putting up an extra wall in their room to separate Taylor's room from their own.

They still fought every now and then, but it was never anything that couldn't be handled.

Over time, marks began to appear in their new room. Unlike the dents, claw marks and holes left in their previous residence, the new marks were happy ones.

By the door, there were notches that marked Taylor's growth.

Behind the headboard, there was a permanent dent that subtly showed the virility of Logan and Marie's sex life.

It was easy to see that a family lived here...a happy one.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for your amazing support for this story. It was fun to write. Please review this last chapter and contact me with any plot ideas/bunnies you have! As of now, I do not have another Rogan in the works, so if you want to see more from me, you have to give me ideas and requests! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
